<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Confront by honey_plush</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29729070">Confront</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_plush/pseuds/honey_plush'>honey_plush</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SK8 the Infinity (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>After Episode Seven, Coping, Domestic Fluff, Fix-It, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Miscommunication, Sickfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:55:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29729070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_plush/pseuds/honey_plush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After their infamous quarrel Langa has caught a cold from standing outside in the rain.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Confront</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes, I’m well aware standing in rain won’t get you sick, however I need a way to cope. I love reading sickfics and I saw the perfect opening to write one.</p><p>Special thanks to Symph95 for proof reading and editing!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The agitated boy walked across the wet sand. His shoes sank deeper with each step. As he made it to the house he dragged his feet on the pavement, wiping off excess dirt. Reki took his damp shoes off, set them down, and made his way to his bedroom. Upon entering he threw his stuff on the floor and sat on the bed. He began to undress. </p><p>	Taking off his clothes layer by layer until his reddened skin was shown. All the bruises and scratches from Reki working himself relentlessly. Still no progression. Usually Reki saw his bruises as a sign of growth but now they were seen as failure. A cold shiver sent down his spine. He quickly put on his silky pajamas. </p><p>	Now he lay on the bed, tired. Not tired enough to sleep nor awake enough to move. Thoughts started running through his head. Regret, fear, envy, and other feelings lingered. The most dominant was guilt. Reki felt the great need to apologize. However, most things that were said were true. As mangled or harsh as it was from the tone and pressure of the moment, nevertheless it was the truth. </p><p>	The sound of rain hitting the ground was soothing. All was silent in the house aside from the rain’s pitter patter. In the dimly lit room he starts to drift off. Dreaming of a better time. </p><p>In the rain Reki found calming was a distressed boy making his way home. Langa was overwhelmed. So much had happened so suddenly. Way too quickly for him to comprehend. </p><p>	He looked up at the clouded sky. Not a star in sight. Nothing to reach for. With each step he became more drowsy. His movements grew slower. As he trudged his mind and heart raced.</p><p>	Once he finally arrived home, he felt weak. Langa rushed toward his room. He locked the door behind him. Slid his shoes off then dropped his backpack  on the floor. He sprawled out on his bed with no energy left to take off his soaked clothes. Everything hurt. It felt as if he was being suffocated. Hot tears ran down his face. As he cried he became more restless. Langa cried until no more tears could fall. Sniffling, he wiped his face with the collar of his shirt. His vision turned blurry. It was painful to keep his eyes open, so he closed them. </p><p>	Hours later very loud knocking could be heard. It was his mom, the young lady noticed the absence of her son. </p><p>“Langa, you’re late for school.” she squawked while shaking the doorknob. It was uncommon for the boy to have his door locked. “Hey are you okay, sweetie?” Her concern grew. </p><p>Langa slowly arose from his bed. He strained to stand and unlock the door. Nanako swung the door open, almost hitting him. </p><p>“You look awful! Are you alright?” She was taken aback by her son’s current appearance. He wore a dirty school uniform, eyes a reddish color with crust in the corners and blue hair tangled and damp . </p><p>“Yes.” he answered with a raspy voice. </p><p>“Oh you don’t sound too good either. But freshen yourself up, you’re running late.” Langa nodded then wobbled his way to his wardrobe. </p><p>Nanako sighed. “How are you feeling?” </p><p>“Queasy” he mumbled. </p><p>“It seems like you’ve came down with something. Don’t worry about school just get some rest.” </p><p>Langa did as she said. He bundled up in the soft blankets on his bed. </p><p>Reki was quite serene by Langa’s absence, and glad he could escape the awkwardness of facing Langa again. However, he was worried; what if something bad had happened to him? He thought about sending him a text message, but he decided he shouldn’t because it’d still be awkward. In spite of that, the idea lounged in his head. It bothered him so much he couldn’t focus on anything else. ‘Why is Langa so prominent? It's distracting.’ </p><p>It got to the point where he pulled out his phone often. While pondering what to type, a teacher confiscated it. At least without the phone he would be able to pay attention. Or that’s what he thought. The thought of Langa never left his mind. By the end of the day Reki got his phone back. He wandered the streets to his house. It felt weird walking. Normally, he skated with Langa. He hadn’t touched his skateboard since the argument. That day Reki really overworked himself and couldn’t bear to skate.</p><p>When he got home he was greeted by his panicked mom. </p><p>“Hey Reki! Did you hear the news, Langa’s under the weather.” She and Nanako became friends through their son’s and sometimes called each other. </p><p>Uninterested he replied “Okay.” It did answer the question of where his peer was. </p><p>“Aren’t you worried about him?” she said, confused by the plain response. </p><p>“He’ll be fine, shouldn’t be anything serious. He’s probably faking it anyway.” ‘He’s just trying to avoid me huh?’ Reki looked down at his feet. </p><p>“Don’t say such things. Langa is probably having a tough time right now.” Masae pestered.</p><p>Reki was done with the conversation. He walked past his mom to his room. </p><p>“Hey, Reki, listen. Can you do me a favor?” </p><p>“What do you want?” His tone was harsh. </p><p>“I need you to drop this off to Langa.” She held a grocery bag. </p><p>“I’d rather not.”</p><p>“Reki what’s going on with you? I know Langa would rush over if you were sick.” </p><p>The words rang in his head. He clenched his fists. Reki was tired of being compared to Langa. He ignored his mom’s request and proceeded to his room. She followed. </p><p>“He’s your friend, isn’t he? Stop being lazy and take it to him.” Masae said while throwing the bag towards him. </p><p>“Fine.” The guilt trip was successful. </p><p>The sky was still clouded from last night’s rainfall. Langa’s house was quite far. In spite of that Reki still didn’t bring his board. It would have been quicker but he couldn’t be bothered. If Reki had to do this, which he did or he’d get in trouble, he wanted it to be quick as possible. </p><p>Coming closer to the building, he filled with dread. “Oi, Langa.” he called while pounding at the door. ‘Jeez, is he ignoring me?’ He rang the doorbell. After a few seconds had passed before any response. </p><p>“Come in.” the sickly boy coughed. </p><p>“The door is locked.” Reki sighed. </p><p>“The key is under the mat.” Langa said. </p><p>Reki grabbed the key and unlocked the door. Placing the key in his pocket rather than back under the mat. It was Reki’s first time in Langa’s house. He had only been out in the front but never inside. He took in the scenery, navigating around until he found Langa’s room.</p><p>There Langa sat up in his bed. “Hello Reki.” Langa spoke softly to keep from straining his voice. The dreadful boy moved through the entrance of the room. “Wait, don't get so close, I don’t want you to catch anything.” </p><p>“Don’t worry I’ll be fine.” he threw the grocery bag on his bed. “It’s for you.” </p><p>Langa smiled at the sight of the bag. “Thank you!” </p><p>“Yeah, sure.” It was evident Reki didn’t want to be there. Even Langa could tell, although he was happy Reki even spoke to him. </p><p>A silence fell between the two. Reki wanted to walk away so badly but that would have been heartless. He pulled a chair from Langa’s desk and moved it in front of the bed. He sat down and looked at the bag, wondering what was in it. It could’ve been much. The bag was fairly light. </p><p>“How was school, did we have a lot of work?” Langa asked.</p><p>“It was fine. I can’t remember much classwork. I couldn’t pay attention.”</p><p>“Too much on your mind?”</p><p>“Yeah.” </p><p>The tension built up. Little time passed without a word spoken.</p><p>“So, how are you feeling?” Reki asked.</p><p>“Much better now, my stomach kinda hurts though.”</p><p>“You gonna puke or something?”</p><p>“Maybe.” </p><p>Langa attempted to stand, falling almost immediately. He tried again. No luck. It was troubling to have to watch the ill child struggle. He begrudgingly helped him. </p><p>“Reki! I can’t let you get sick. Let go of me.” </p><p>Reki swung Langa’s arm over his neck and had his hand set on Langa’s waist to support his weight. “Which way is the bathroom?” he said while veering around the corner. </p><p>“Wait! Reki, I’m fine. You don’t need to escort me.” Langa whined. </p><p>“Quit being difficult, just tell me where the bathroom is.” Langa pointed in the direction of the bathroom. </p><p>Reki loosened his grip around his friend once they arrived at the restroom. He gave Langa a small push into the room and shut the door behind him. He waited nearby. Now the path was a clear to leave. But something gnawed at his conscience. Annoyed by the fact of haunting guilt, he wallowed in self pity.</p><p>‘I don’t get it. Why is everyone on his side? Am I just wrong? Did I do something wrong? I don’t see the problem with not wanting to be alone. Is it too much to ask?’ </p><p>The door creaked open interrupting his thoughts. Langa stepped out. He was more stable. Like a hawk Reki scooped him up and guided him to the bedroom. Now standing closer to the bed,  Langa turned to plop onto it. The movement wasn’t fully thought through. He dragged his guide down with him. Reki fell almost directly on top of him. </p><p>Instead of getting up, Reki observed Langa’s face. He cupped it between his hands squishing his face and pushing his eyes closed. Langa didn’t mind it. Reki's love language was touch. Yesterday, when he had pulled away from him it really hurt. He released a soft whimper from the relief of Reki’s touch. Langa was a bit touch deprived. </p><p>Reki noticed a few things about Langa’s face while holding it so close. It was flushed pink and abnormally warm. That convinced him that the blue haired boy wasn’t faking. Following, he realized how angelic his face was. The scary appearance fleeted after he bathed. Langa had taken a shower and changed clothes shortly after his mom left. Seeing his gentle face relaxed Reki. </p><p>“I’m sorry.” he whispered. </p><p>Langa opened his eyes to the best of his ability out of shock. </p><p>Before he could muster any words his stomach grumbled. Reki removed himself and sat back in the desk chair he’d pulled from earlier. Langa shuddered from the instant cold. Reki was keeping him warm. His stomach growled once more. The sick child hadn’t eaten.</p><p>“Are you hungry?” Reki asked.</p><p>“No.” Langa said.</p><p>“What do you want to eat?”</p><p>“Why are you so intent on helping me?”</p><p>“Why are you lying to me?”</p><p>No response. The amber eyed boy grabbed the grocery bag off the bed.</p><p>“I wonder what’s in here.” he said as he opened the bag. </p><p>“You don’t know what’s in it?” Langa questioned worriedly. </p><p>“No. As soon as I got home my mom threw it at me and told me to bring it to you.”  </p><p>“Oh, I see.” Langa felt like a burden. Reki pulled a bottle of orange juice and a microwavable cup of soup. </p><p>“Here I’ll warm this up.” He left the room with the soup, returning right away because he didn’t know where the microwave was. Langa gave him directions.  </p><p>While Langa waited for the food, guilt crept up. Shouldn’t have it been Langa catering to Reki? He was a guest. Langa got a cold chill and began to tremble. He got up from the laying position to get inside the bed. Reki came in with the steamy soup and fork in hand. He carefully passed it to Langa. </p><p>Ordinarily soup wouldn’t be even close to enough for Langa and his big appetite. However his sickness lowered his hunger. He thanked the shorter guy for the nourishment following with an apology. </p><p>“What exactly are you apologizing for?” Reki was oblivious often and many people straightforwardly told him. He had a hard time reading other people’s expressions. He studied Langa’s face again to make sure he fully understood Langa’s next words. Langa startled by the intense staring turned his head, cheeks rosier than before. </p><p>“You shouldn’t have to take care of me. You’re a visitor right?” Langa  said.</p><p>“Langa, it really doesn’t matter.”</p><p>“It’s a shame you walked all the way here, just for me. And I have nothing to reciprocate your kindness.”</p><p>“I didn’t even want to come, remember? My mom forced me to and so randomly too; it’s okay that you can’t return the favor. ”</p><p>Reki said that trying to lighten Langa’s worries. He only made them worse. </p><p>“Well, I’m sorry I made you stay. You can leave now.”</p><p>The words cut like knives. Reki wasn’t aware of how much he enjoyed it at Langa's house. Contradictory to before he wished he could stay longer. Langa continued to speak, confronting yesterday’s event. </p><p>“We’re not even friends anymore, it must’ve been torture to be here.” Langa completely faced the other wall trying to hide the tears that started to form in his eyes. </p><p>“What do you mean by ‘We’re not friends’?” </p><p>Even after all his hard work trying not to be dense he fell short. Langa was in disarray by how unaware he could be. He didn’t say anything. One thing Reki couldn’t stand was being ignored. </p><p>“Langa why don’t you want to be friends anymore?” Still no response. Reki took a few minutes to come to a conclusion. “Oh, I really fucked up yesterday, huh? I understand, I’d hate myself too if I yelled at me like that. Oh wait that doesn’t really make sense.”</p><p>“You’re such an idiot. ‘You and I aren’t a good match anymore.’ Sound familiar?”</p><p>“Oh. Yeah. I didn’t exactly mean that.”</p><p>“What did you mean?”</p><p>“It’s not important, are we still friends?”</p><p>“Wow, you’re really dumb.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Of course we are, stupid.” </p><p>Langa had a laughing session from Reki’s stupidity. Reki also began to chuckle in relief. Although not everything was resolved Langa was able to dig deeper into his friend’s thoughts. They sat within each others’ company, talking like the previous day hadn’t happened. Going on about anything that crossed their minds. Growing a better understanding of each other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Currently listening to Best Friend by Rex Orange County in Reki's perspective and Cloud 9 by Beach Bunny in Langa’s. So who’s ready for episode 8 cause I sure ain’t. (ಥ﹏ಥ)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>